Zeke Dunbar
"My opinion is that there are basically two types of people in life, there's people like him, he goes around hurting people and causing trouble because he believes he can. Then, there are guys like you, guys who do whatever they can to stop guys like him- Zeke Dunbar. Ezekiel "Zeke" Dunbar is an Alpha-level Conduit and current sidekick to the Infamous Bolt. Zeke was not present during The Blast, so he did not gain superhuman powers outright. He did so, however, gain them afterwhile. Zeke has been Cole Thompson's best friend since childhood. He supported Cole throughout his entire superhero career. After Zeke discovered his superhuman abilities, he opted to become Cole's sidekick, which Cole accepted. Apperance and Personality Zeke Dunbar like his counterpart, was at first only focused on getting Cole Thompson/Infamous Bolt to do things for his Zeke benefit. He also suffered from a bit of an inferiority complex, but afterwhile, he became more affecionate towards others. However, unlike his counterpart, Zeke is a Conduit, and after discovering his powers became the second member of Sucker Punch. Zeke is average height and weight, has golden spiky hair, blue eyes, he wears a necklace, a black jacket under another white, unzipped jacket with a checkered design and red on the inside, a checkered wrisband, a grey belt, two-colored pants; the top part is black, while the bottom is beige in color, almost like khaki pants, and grey shoes with red shoelaces. Story Powers and Abilities. 'Shadow Manipulation- '''Zeke Dunbar has the ability to create, control, manipulate, materialize, and summon shadows in various ways. His powers include: *'Shadow Absorbsion- 'Zeke can absorb shadow energy into his body for increased capabilities, if he absorbs too much shadow energy in his body at one time, Zeke will bleed a thick, black ooze out of his eyes, nose, and mouth. *'Shadow Healing- 'Zeke can heal himself by using the shadows to fill/mend his wounds. *'Intangibility- 'Zeke can make himself intangible by turning his body into a shadow. *'Invulnerability- 'Zeke can become invulnerable by solidifying the shadow energy in his body. *'Psionic Sheld- 'Zeke can "solidify" the shadows in his mind, thus making a mental sheld. *'Shadow Cloaking- 'Zeke can blend in and become invisible within shadows. *'Shadow Generation- 'Zeke can generate and project his own shadows. *'Shadow Mist- 'Zeke can generate his own mist. '''Darkness Adaptation- '''Zeke has the ability to adapt to darkness. *'Night Vision- 'Zeke can see clealy in darkness. '''Shadow Flight- '''Zeke can use shadow energy to levitate and fly through the sky. '''Shadow Form(formerly)- '''Thanks to Sasha McGrath's Neural Jumpstart ability, Zeke Dunbar underwent a transformation into a more agressive, powerful, and sinister Shadow Form. While in this form, Zeke's darkest intentions, emotions, and powers were fully fledged. Zeke's powers were greatly enhanced and he was able to manipulate powerful dark forces. His powers included: *'Shadow Armor- 'Zeke gained a symbiotic shadow armor that evolved over time, each time it evolved, it greatly augmented Zeke's strength, speed, stamina, durability, endurance, and dark powers. *'Shadow Materialization- 'Zeke had the ability shape and manipulate darkness at will. *'Shadow Animation- 'Zeke could animate shadows to fight for him. *'Superhuman Strength- 'Zeke was superhumanly stronger than a normal human. He was able to lift up to 100 tons with little effort. He could pick up and throw a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. *'Superhuman Speed- 'Zeke could use his shadow energy to accelerate his movements. He could move up to speeds at approx. 100mph. To the human eye, it looked like Zeke teleported across great distances. *'Superhuman Dexterity, Stamina, and Endurance- 'In his shadow form, Zeke was incredibly nimble and could move across very steep surfaces with little effort. He produced less fatigue toxins than regular human. Making him able to run, jump, and fight without exerting himself. Zeke could take damage and go on without resources and still maintain activity. *'Black Lightning Storm- 'Zeke was able to create and control a special form of dark electricity, which ignores most of the normal limitations of normal lightning. However, he only used it in one, short burst. *'Shadow Combat- 'Zeke could fuse manipulation of shadows with physical combat to create a devastating martial arts. He could use both direct and indirect attacks, using every patch of darkness or shadow avalible or create tools and/or weapons as needed. *'Shadow Stepping- 'By using shadow energy, Zeke could create portals for transportation between two non-adjacent locations. Weaknesses '''Light- '''Zeke Dunbar's Shadow Manipulation power is weak in daylight or any other source of light. It's effective, but not very strong. Zeke can also be weakened by light. '''Electrokinesis- '''Electricity is a elemental form of light. '''Limited Shadow Form- '''Shadow Form takes a lot of time, energy, and willpower, too much for Zeke to handle, that's why his Shadow Form lasted about 15 minutes. Equipment '''Shadow Cloak- '''Zeke Dunbar's Shadow Cloak attire. The suit made out of pure shadow energy and acts as a sheld and conduit for Zeke's shadow powers. '''Shadow Armor(formerly)- '''When in Shadow Form, Zeke took on his own symbiotic shadow armor which evolved over time. Here is a list of Zeke's Shadow Armor forms: *'First Shadow Armor- 'The armor took on a form that was strikingly similar to Zeke's civillian clothes, however, it resembled a fusion of Zeke's jacket(white on the right side) and Shadow Cloak(black on the left side). The coller of the armor was red and pleated, further resembling Zeke's normal attire. Underneath the armor, there appeared to be a grey vest and a third layer in the form of a black shirt. There was a chunk of armor on Zeke's midsection that appeared to underneath the vest, another piece of armor on his shoulder, and armored boots that resembled street shoes *'Second Shadow Armor- 'In this form, Zeke became fully clad in armor. This new armor shared the collaboration of the pieces he normally wore, predominantly sporting colors of steel blue, gold, and black with red lines decorating it. The kneepads of the armor were gold and bore a sharp, upward pointing hook on the outer side of each one. The helmet had two prongs on either side of Zeke's head. He could also manifest shadow weapons. His main weapon being a sword. *'Third Shadow Armor- 'The third form was essentially the same as the second, however the only difference was that it had a darker hue over the entire armor, and it had a strange insignia on the front. However, it was only used as a cocoon for the... *'Final Shadow Armor- '''The final form took on a difference appearance altogether. The helmet was smooth, black and had the same insignia from the former armor emblazed on the front. The torso and legs were covered by a blacksuit, with faintly glowing white outline on the chest. The material on the arms shift from black to grey to white. It had black on the palms of the hands. The boots were white with black soles. it bore a white, skirt-like garment with black tips around Zeke's waist. Gallery 1396.jpg|Zeke Dunbar(Normal Attire) 1395.png|Zeke Dunbar Shadow Cloak Attire(Hood Down) 1376.jpg|Zeke Dunbar Shadow Cloak Attire(Hood Down) VEN1.png|Shadow Form Armor 1 Ven_armor.png|Shadow Form Armor 2 DDD_Nightmare_Armor.png|Shadow Form Armor 3 Vanitas_Remnant_KHBBS.png|Final Shadow Form Armor Category:Characters